Projectors often project an image in landscape format, i.e., with the width of the image display area being larger than the height of the image display area. This landscape format may be useful in many situations, such as when projecting a movie, but may not be efficient when projecting text material that may be stored in a portrait format, i.e., with the width of the image display area being smaller than the height of the image display area. One solution to show the text in portrait format is to physically rotate the entire projector by ninety degrees. This option may not be feasible due to the bulk or shape of the projector body. Another solution may be to rotate the projection lens. This option may not be feasible in cases where the projection lens is not centered on the projection path, in which case the image may be moved off the viewing screen when the projection lens is rotated.